


Cold Curse and a Warm Hug

by kataangfanficer



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, Incest, Magic Cock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:29:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25498381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kataangfanficer/pseuds/kataangfanficer
Summary: Elsa is suffering from a curse that only Anna can help her with.
Relationships: Anna/Elsa (Disney)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 94





	Cold Curse and a Warm Hug

Elsa gave Anna the signal. Without any sign of annoyance or hesitation, Anna gave their guests a brief apology and took Elsa by the hand and out of the room. The queen "hadn't been feeling well" for quite some time. On several occasions people scoffed or rolled their eyes. They questioned the princess's judgement, thinking it best that a servant take care of the queen. Anna should stay behind and help fill Elsa's role, even if that meant simply sitting and looking regal. Instead, the sisters' guests saw the joint departure as a waste of everyone's time.

The door shut behind them. Elsa sighed, trying not to cry: another night of this curse. It went from routine to ritual. She would apologize and promise she'd find a way to fix everything. Anna would try to ease her sister's guilt. She'd speak as casually as possible, while she started the long process of taking off her fancy attire. All of it. Elsa's trembling hands struggled with her own troublesome clothing, but Anna knew better by now than to attempt to help. And acknowledging Elsa's sniffles only guaranteed the tears. Anna waited patiently on her hands and knees. Her clothes were folded, hung, and set aside. She grabbed the nearest pillow and snuggled it.

Elsa dropped her dress on the floor, almost tripping over something. Anna instinctively reached out, catching her just in time.

"Let me," said Anna.

Elsa sat on the bed, pressing her legs to her chest to hide her embarrassment. Anna calmly put her sister's clothes away beside hers. She kept telling herself that this time would be different. She'd spark up a conversation to help distract Elsa. Things didn't have to be so terrible. She really wanted her sister to feel like nothing had changed. But once things got going, Anna couldn't help but get caught up in the moment. That's when it was her turn to hide her embarrassment.

Once their clothes were out of harm's way, Anna resumed her position on the bed in front of Elsa. She didn't bother turning around, knowing it only made Elsa nervous. 

"Ready," said Anna, snuggling with her pillow.

Elsa straightened her back and reached a hand between her legs. That terrible thing greeted her. Weeks and weeks had gone by, and it was still there. It practically steamed at the touch of her cold hands. She hated herself for putting Anna through this, but she couldn't subdue her new curse on her own. No matter how much she tried. This was the only solution they'd found.

"Ready," Elsa whispered.

The poor thing wanted it to be over with as quickly as possible. But the faster she thrust, the louder things got. The sound of her body smacking against Anna's echoed in the large bedroom, and Anna could only do so much to control her breathing. And yet thrusting more gently only drew things out. While Elsa struggled with her pacing, eventually her body would take over. It gave her little choice, bucking frantically whether she wanted to or not. It needed release as much as she needed it to be over. Everything ached, but Anna's muffled noises were always so pleasant, which only made them harder to listen to.

When singing in the middle of the night with the window open, nothing bothered Elsa. The slight guilt of waking someone up only made her giggle. But every window was shut tightly whenever Anna came to her room to assist her. Elsa wished things could go back to normal. But the sweat running down her back and the feeling of Anna's flesh in her hands reminded her that was impossible. Their lives were as stained as the sheets of her bed. And yet Anna always insisted that this was no different than taking care of Elsa when she was sick. She was nothing but supportive smiles and wouldn't hear a word of Elsa's shame.

Anna tried thinking about Kristoff, but it did her no good. She needed to be present. The times she spent with Kristoff in bed were completely different, and hiding away even in her thoughts would hurt Elsa. But Anna still couldn't bring herself to speak. Any attempt began as a whimper or a moan. She'd clutch her pillow and give up, hoping her presence was enough to sooth her sister.

Elsa stopped. Pulling herself out of Anna, her entire body trembled. Her hands squeezed the warm sheets, trying not to cry. Without a word, Anna turned herself over onto her back. She spread her legs, waiting patiently for the moment Elsa was ready to continue.

"It's okay," Anna finally said, trying her best to ignore how aroused her body was.

Despite her embarrassment, looking into Anna's eyes made it easier for Elsa. She steadied herself and made sure they were both comfortable. Guiding herself back inside her sister, Elsa closed her eyes and moaned. 

Anna reached out a hand and brushed her fingers against Elsa's cheek. "Just take your time, and don't worry about me. You can do this."

Elsa did her best to remain steady, not letting the pleasure get the best of her. Anna's legs remained at her sides, trying not to trap Elsa. What little movement they allowed their bodies was stiff and methodical. This shouldn't feel so good. Elsa would rather focus on just being with Anna anyway: the sister she didn't deserve. Everything was wet, so wet. Elsa's face lowered itself closer and closer to her little sister's. Anna's blue eyes looked like perfect reflections of her own. They seemed to grow larger as their foreheads pressed together. It may as well have been a kiss. Elsa bit her lip, and Anna smiled. Their embrace finally felt more like a warm hug than a curse.

Anna let herself moan, really moan. But she couldn't hear herself over Elsa. The bed shook, or maybe it was just Elsa's legs. It was finally over. 

The rest of the night was an anxious blur.

Elsa refused to look at Anna's stomach. The worst part was always the end. The sheets. The smell. The mess. Not even the aftermath could be easy. Anna insisted on cleaning everything up herself.

Despite her shame, Elsa always needed a few minutes to cuddle with Anna afterwards. After tidying up, they slipped into their nightgowns and embraced under a fresh set of sheets. Elsa did her best not to cry. Anna only spoke if Elsa did first.


End file.
